


Make The Yuletide Gay

by superbcandyangel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbcandyangel/pseuds/superbcandyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend challenged me to write smut.</p>
<p>I'm sorry this is probably terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely for this.

Dan cursed as he trudged through the ever-deepening snow. His flight had been cancelled due to the heavy snowfall and he couldn't be with his family for the holidays. He glared at the little colored lights strung up on the suburban houses.

He could hear the sound of joyful people and Christmas songs radiating from the surrounding homes. His heart sank as he realized that he would be alone on Christmas night. No one he knew lived within walking distance, and the weather made it impossible to travel any other way. His melancholy was reflected in his walk, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he traipsed.

It was getting increasingly difficult to battle his way through the thick snow, and Dan's legs were getting sore. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and he was lying on his back on a patch of ice. Typical.

He heard someone hurrying towards him, "Are you hurt?"

A raven-haired boy knelt above him. Dan tried to prop himself up on his elbows but gave up when his attempt yielded a considerable amount of pain. He slumped back to the ground.

"Here, come inside," said the boy. He helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist to support him.

They entered the house. Home Alone was on the television and a large bowl of popcorn lay on the couch. Dan glanced at his abettor, but chose not to comment. This was probably how his evening would've turned out too.

He chose instead to ask him his name. "Phil," he answered, smiling shyly.

"I'm Dan."

Phil moved the popcorn and delivered Dan to the couch. He then elicited from the kitchen two glasses and a carton of eggnog. Bringing these items back to the sofa, he pulled the afghan from under the cushions and draped it over his guest's shoulders. Seeming pleased with his work, he proceeded to plop down next to him.

"Judging from the fact that you were 'dashing through the snow' at this time of night, I assume your Christmas plans with family were heartlessly quashed by this blizzard too?" he inquired, blue eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, I was going to fly out to see them but the flight was cancelled. Everyone else got there about a week early, apparently, so I'm just stuck here," replied Dan. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, blushing slightly.

Phil studied him for a moment before reaching for the remote, "No one should be alone on Christmas. You can stay here. I doubt you'll be able to get home in this weather anyways, look at it out there," He gestured vaguely toward the window, "Uhh... Do you like Home Alone?"

Dan chuckled and poured himself a glass of eggnog, "If I met someone who didn't, I would be rather concerned."

"Agreed."

At some point during the movie, Phil's arm had found its way around Dan's waist once again. He didn't object.

Dan noticed that a clump of leaves and white berries was hung above them, "Were you expecting someone?"

Phil regarded the mistletoe briefly before responding, "I decorated a while ago, but that was before-" he cleared his throat, eyes darkening, "Anyway..."

He took a long sip of his drink. Dan contemplated the person sitting before him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he apologized.

Phil shook his head, as if telling himself to snap out of it, "No, it's fine."

"Oh, umm... Okay," he bit his lip. He hadn't intended to make the boy feel sad. His eyes flickered between Phil's lips and eyes.

He looked up again at the mistletoe, then back at Phil. Gathering his courage, he leaned in and kissed him. Phil's arm shifted to pull Dan closer.

Dan retreated for a moment to marvel at the powder blue eyes before him. Somehow, he had ended up in Phil's lap.

"You don't suppose I could stay overnight?"

Phil grinned and dragged him into his bedroom, throwing him on the mattress. He promptly climbed atop him and resumed their desperate, passionate kiss. His mouth traveled down to Dan's neck and jawline.

"Ah, Phil, AH!" Dan moaned as the older boy sucked and bit at his neck. He arched his back slightly when Phil slid a hand up his shirt to stroke his nipples. His erection was pushing against his jeans, pleading for escape. It got its wish, but only after Phil had palmed him relentlessly through the tight denim.

Dan was squirming in his grasp, gasping and whining as Phil carefully undid the button of his pants and slipped his hand into the younger's underwear. With one hand, he removed Dan's jeans. With the other, he began to slowly pump the brunette's cock. Phil reveled in the soft moans that now permeated the room.

Dan whimpered when Phil removed his hand from his dick in the interest of eliciting a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He rubbed a bit of it between his index finger and thumb, warming it up. He pulled Dan into his lap once again, positioning him with legs spread and placed on either side of his torso.

Phil reached around Dan and placed one lubricated finger at his entrance. He swirled it around his rim as a warning before pushing it into him. A stream of curse words spilled from the younger boy's mouth as he adjusted to the insertion.

"Oh god, shit, yes," Dan whimpered, "Fuck, ah, FUCK, PHIL!"

Another finger quickly joined the first, thrusting and scissoring the brunette's narrow hole. Phil pressed his lips to Dan's quivering ones to comfort him as he added a third.

Dan gasped and moaned, "Fuck, Phil. Please, just fuck me."

The ebony-haired boy complied, removing his hand and massaging the lube onto his member, struggling not to stroke himself as he didn't want this to be over before it started. He situated his cock at Dan's hole and pushed into him. The younger's prior moaning was nothing compared to this. His once carefully articulated whimpers became wanton cries of pleasure with the occasional distinguishable cursing.

When Dan had gained enough cognizance to string together words into sentences, he groaned, "Ah, fuck, Phil, you're so fucking big. Move, please, move."

Phil obeyed, rolling his hips slowly into the other boy. Dan had his arms around Phil, fingernails digging into his back with each thrust.

"Shit, yes, oh fuck Phil, you feel so good inside me," Dan breathed. His loud wails eclipsed Phil's gentle grunts and delicate groans. His hands moved up to grasp and tug at the raven hair of the boy.

Phil hooked both of Dan's legs over his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle to hit his prostate.

"AH, FUCK! FUCK, PHIL, OH GOD, HARDER!" Dan shrieked as the bundle of nerves was hit multiple times in swift succession, "Fuck, Phil, oh god I'm so close."

"So am I," murmured the older boy. His thrusts were becoming erratic, displaying the truth of this statement.

"Fuck, OH GOD, PHIL!" Dan screamed as he came, covering both of them with semen. The sight of Dan looking completely wrecked by his climax sent Phil into his own orgasm, continuing to thrust into Dan throughout the ecstasy. They collapsed onto each other, panting.

When they had caught their breath, Phil pulled out of him gently. Dan draped his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed him softly, "Do you want to go get cleaned up?"


End file.
